


[Podfic] The Shieldmaidens of Erebor

by kalakirya



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Ending, BAMF!Dwarf Women - Freeform, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Women Being Awesome, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of madame_faust's story</p><p>
  <i>AU BotFA, based on a prompt from the Hobbit Kink Meme - "How about, when in the heat of battle Thorin realizes that they are outnumbered and he is injured and his dear boys are likely going to be killed because they just won't leave him, he hears the horn echoing from the distance. He thinks at first it is a fruit of his pain-clouded mind, but no- it echoes again, and with the first rays of the sun he sees- a small army of dwarves on the hill top, charging to their aid.

It is Dis and her female dwarves, who upon receiving news about Erebor (from Elrond) refused to sit and wait and decided to act.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Shieldmaidens of Erebor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shieldmaidens of Erebor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649289) by [madame_faust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madame_faust/pseuds/madame_faust). 



**Fandom:** The Hobbit (both movie and book compliant - mostly)

  
 **Pairing:** none

  
 **Rating:** G  
  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 54 minutes 21 seconds  
  
 **download** [ as an mp3 (50MB) (from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/shieldmaidens-of-erebor)  
  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
